


Sixer

by Keleficent



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby, Birth, Brothers, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keleficent/pseuds/Keleficent
Summary: The birth of Mabel's baby helps Stan deal with a recent loss.





	

Stan hasn’t been in a hospital since Ford died.

He had passed away peacefully in his sleep. Stan was thankful for that. After all Ford suffered in life, he deserved peace.

But he missed Ford. He missed Ford so much. He had lost his brother before, but he always got him back eventually. But this time, Ford wasn’t coming back.

Stan pushed thoughts of Ford aside and focused his attention on his great nephew. Even though Dipper was a full-grown man now, he looked like a nervous twelve-year-old boy again.

“Relax, Dipper. She’ll be fine. Mabel and the baby are healthy.” Stan had made sure of that. Mabel got pregnant shortly after Ford died. She and her husband invited Stan to live with them to help take care of Mabel and the baby.

Stan knew they didn’t really need him. Mabel had plenty of support from younger and more able-bodied friends and family. She did it so Stan wouldn’t be lonely, so he would have some purpose.

Right now, Stan’s purpose was to calm Dipper who was pacing around the room as they waited for news of Mabel. “Will you sit down, kid? You’re making me nervous.”

“Sorry.” Dipper followed his uncle’s advice and sat in the chair. “I guess I’m a little protective of her.”

“A little?” Stan raised his eyebrow. Dipper chucked.

“I know, I know, I’m the worrier. The overprotective twi-” Dipper promptly cut himself off.

Stan knew what he was about to say. Everyone had been careful avoiding saying anything that reminded him of Ford, even just the word, “twin.” Stan was tempted to tell them it was a moot point. Too many things reminded him of Ford.

Thankfully, the awkward moment was interrupted by a nurse informing them that Mabel had given birth to a healthy baby boy. The nurse led them to Mabel’s room which quickly filled with friends and family, but Stan only had eyes for the girl lying in bed with the small blue bundle in her arms.

“Hey, guys.” Mabel was sweaty and exhausted but beaming with joy.

“Hey, Mabel. Are you okay?” Dipper asked.

“Never been better, bro-bro.”

Dipper admired his newborn nephew. “Oh, Mabel, he’s beautiful.”

“Just like his mom.” Stan kissed her forehead. “Aw, look at him, Mabel. You did great.”

“Grunkle Stan, you haven’t even seen the best part.” Mabel undid the baby’s blanket just enough for him to stick his hand out. Stan gasped and put his hand over his mouth.

The baby had six fingers.

Mabel had been excited to discover her son had six fingers much to the doctors’ confusion. Usually, parents weren’t thrilled about their kids being anything but normal, but they weren’t dealing with a normal family.

“It’s perfect. We picked his name a while ago and now, it really fits.” Mabel’s eyes met Stan’s misty ones. “His name is Stanford.”

Stan let his tears flow not caring that everyone he knew was watching him. The only thing that mattered in this world right now was this precious baby that reminded him of what he lost.

“Mabel…” Stan held out his arms. “Can I…?”

“Of course.” Mabel gave the baby to her uncle. Nobody in the room objected to Stan being the first one to hold the baby. They all knew he needed this.

“Hey, Sixer. Heh, never thought I’d get to use that name again.” Stan hugged the baby close and kissed him.

“You probably won’t remember me.” Stan suspected he didn’t have long for this world. Certainly, not until little Stanford was old enough to remember him. If his twin has already died of old age, Stan couldn’t be too far behind. That was fine with him. Stan didn’t want to be separated from his brother for too long this time. “But don’t ever forget this: don’t let nobody make you feel bad about your hands. I knew someone with hands just like yours, and he was the greatest man I ever knew. I know you’re gonna be great too.”

Stan rubbed his finger across the baby’s hand. He wrapped his six tiny fingers around Stan’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, my other stories haven't made you cry enough. BOOM! I throw in a baby!
> 
> Leave reviews for baby Stanford.


End file.
